The tenth company in Azeroth
by Aburg76
Summary: Just an Idea I dreamed up, based on the characters made in the Night lord Trilogy. I hope you enjoy. its about members of the warband that crash into the world in a ship of theirs that was destroyed in the second installment Blood Reaver. also someone has messed with them and they are finding something about themselves has changed. Rated M for scenes yet to come.
1. Prologue

_**I just wanna say that I don't own anything either Warhammer 40'000 or Warcraft**_

_**I based it on a weird dream I had and touched up some parts contains some spoilers from the Night Lords Trilogy**_

* * *

_It came down hurtling towards the planet like a rebel angel that has been cast out from heaven. Crashing into the world it caused a shockwave that sent almost everything within a small diameter surrounding it in chaos. How this was achieved and how the world did not experience a cataclysmic event remains unknown. But from that day forward the fates of all on Azeroth would change and none would be left unmarked by the 'sons of the sunless worlds' arrival._

The first thing the Astartes felt was pain drawing him into consciousness, opening his eyes the gene-forged demigod took in his surroundings. To his surprise he was clad in his power armour sprawled on the floor inside 'his' quarters onboard the _C__ovenant of B__l__ood_. Looking around further he saw signs of a disturbance as if the strike-cruiser had experienced a violent passage in-transit through the warp and that some of his brothers runes were active in his helmets display.

These however were the least of his concerns, the first question that actually entered his mind was "why am I not dead?". Remembering clearly his last moments as he faced the banshee queen on his legions second home world of Tsagualsa, he remembered how his brothers had fallen first at the hands of the thin-blooded Genesis space-marine chapter and then at the hands of the wretched eldar of the accursed craftworld of Ulthwé.

"Talos we must speak" one of his brothers spoke to him over the vox. Surprisingly it was Uzas and his words cogent and clear which was to the prophet even more surprising.

Unsure of how her was supposed to respond to this Talos at first didn't reply. After all he had killed Uzas as the former was in the process of killing Cyrion thus saving the latter. Finally he replied "what is it?"

"it concerns the void-borns father and the majority of the deaths in of the crew"

"what about them?" Talos was starting to get on edge not nervous or scared but unnerved by the way his brother was speaking.

Suddenly the door to his quarters opened and Uzas along with Lucoryphus and several of the bleeding eyes who he did not immediately recognise proceeded in accompanying Cyrion. While this in any event was strange what was even stranger was the fact that they were all wore the armour they had carried into the Great Crusade. Taking less than a fraction of a second to subtlety glance at his left gauntlet and seeing his narthecium vambrace that convinced him that he was to armoured as such.

"our 'perfect' brother here has something that he wishes to share with you" Uzas stated.

Talos frowned underneath his faceplate he did not understand what was going on. Turing to Cyrion he spoke. "Do care to elaborate for me please brother?".

Cyrion seemed tense but then he sighed. "alright you do remember when you saved me from Uzas on Tsagualsa". Cyrion waited for Talos to nod before continuing "the reason for such was because I confessed to killing the void-born's father and many other of the crew members all the while I let Uzas here take the blame for it".

To say Talos was suspicious of this was to be an understatement. "why are you telling me this?" he asked finally.

"Because I wanted to get this clear before we do anything. As to why the Bleeding Eyes are here I will say that they knew and just wanted to watch" Cyrion replied shrugging.

More footsteps could be heard and soon they were facing Malcharion who was as large as life and twice as terrifying. Mainly due to the fact the he was _not_ entombed within a dreadnought. "brothers" he said his voice just as they remembered as he sounded in life "I am calling for every one to meet in hangars I suggest that you bet moving". Not wanting to evoke his their captains ire everyone complied.

They had spent at least two hours in the hangar discussing their next move and also getting a headcount. In total there was Malcharion himself, Vandred Aranthi who for some reason looked like a normal Astartes again and it seemed as if he was no longer possessed, Tzek, Vorasha and Lucoryphus all three who were from the Bleeding eyes. Dal Kuras and Vejain from third claw, Xeverine and Ulris, Crarahd and Faroven from the newer third claw (the one from the last book _Voidstalker_), Fal Torm, Xan Kurus and Yuris from second claw. Both Malek and Garadon of the Atramentar. Finally there was Adhmere, Uzas, Cyrion, Xarl, Mercutian, Sar Zell, Ruven, Variel and Talos. In total there was twenty-five of them present in the ship. Excluding Lucoryphus ans Variel all those present should have been dead. They did not include Deltran because he was not an astartes.

"So who will be doing this scouting Mal?" Lucoryphus asked when they had come to a sort of terms as to what was going on.

"I'm not sure Luc but I think it might be better if we had some volunteers" Malcharion responded.

"In that case I think I should I should go. Yes yes?" Vorasha spoke.

Internally every Night Lord present groaned, while all of them seemed to be in perfect condition with no taint of the warp present Vorasha somehow managed to keep his irritating habit of adding two yes's to every sentence. Inwardly the groaned outwardly they were seemingly unaffected due to having to deal with this before.

"Are you sure about this?" Dal Kurus asked questioningly at Malcharion.

"no I am not but as you see here we are only twenty-five in number with a strike-cruiser that has seemingly crashed on planet we know nothing about with our supplies seemingly filled that could last us millennia but no slave, servitor's or serfs to use. Did I forget to mention the fact that we somehow do not feel like doing the things we have done throughout the centuries and the fact that none of us feel like tearing down the Imperium for some strange reason. Or am I also missing the fact that I should be entombed within a dreadnought and be sleeping instead of answering my brothers questions?"

No one responded everyone knew that it was rhetorical "well your'e not the only one who's supposed to be dead" Ruven said into the silence earning him several laughs and a glare from Malcharion.

The rest of the discussion continued until they were able to formulate a plan. It was simple there would be four groups of two that would leave the covenant of blood and go scouting for one day after which they would return and report what information they had been able to gather.

Talos mentally cursed himself how in the name of the warp had he been made to go with Xarl out on this. Scouting was not their forte but Malcharion had asked this of them and out of respect he had agreed to go provided that he had Xarl come with him. In the six hour since they began, the two night lords came upon an interesting sight.

Tied up and in some cages were various types of xenos that they had never seen before. Their captors were what Talos could call failed worshipers of Khorne, horned creatures with hooves and ridiculous beards. It appeared as if they were in the process of performing some debased ritual that involved sacrificing one of the young female xenos. The race had some comparisons with the Eldar but not enough to be related to them.

Walking over to Xarl he asked "should we interfere?"

Xarl just grunted, his way of saying what do you think?

For some reason Talos and Xarl felt compelled to help that child, deep down it reminded them of a time when they didn't have power to stop it and could only watch and look away.

"I think we should stop that" Talos stated before drawing his power sword the blade _Aurum _and his bolter _Anathema_. Xarl mirrored his actions by drawing his two-handed Chain-sword before they both leapt at the figures.

It was a dark night a good night to be doing business for the burning legion. The Saytrs had captured the wretched Kal'dorie and had placed them in cages waiting to sacrifice them to their demonic masters. They were beginning to sacrifice a child of that wretched species when suddenly they heard a roaring sound coming from the trees. Staring in the direction of the sound suddenly two armoured behemoths clad in livery of midnight and death burst upon them wielding strange weapons that cut and tore through them. Immediately sensing the threat their mages sent a spell that made the entire area they were within go dark. The last words they heard was something they could not fully understand "_Juthai Lah_" then everything turned red.

When Keina Shadowsong a sentinel was praying to Elune that someone would come and save her adopted daughter Leina from the foul Satyrs, she did not really expect her prayers to be answered at all least of all in the way it was. One minute the Saytrs looked like they were about to sacrifice her daughter the next moment two behemoths that look like they came out of a nightmare charged and started to butcher them. Then everything went dark.

When the shadow spell faded Keina saw a seen that made her stomach lurch. The Saytrs were dead that was a good thing but it looked as if they had been butchered in a most cruel fashion. The said saytrs were strewn in bits and pieces all over the ground looks of dismay and terror etched into their features. Turning here attention back to wards hers and the other prisoner's saviours she saw one with a face that was midnight blue in colour and face was crested with two batwings walk over to one of the large saytrs removing its head before placing the said head on some sort of chain adorning the armour as some sort of trophy. Looking for the other one she saw it walking over towards where her daughter was with a nearly dead Saytr in his grasp as the first one began the process of freeing the other hostages.

Talos moved with purpose and a strange feeling that he believed he had never experienced before. Holding who he supposed (due to its actions) was the leader of these xeno's captors in his hands he walked to where the xenos child was still bound and cut her free. Bending down to her level as to be face to face in a sense of speaking he drew his gladius and placed it before her. Deciding to try and speak in low gothic to her he asked "will you kill him".

The child seemed to be surprised and answered with a scared "why?"

"because he was going to sacrifice you in a debase and depraved ritual to what he would call his gods. Now the tables have been turned don't you wish vengeance upon him?"

"yes" came the stuttered reply.

"then take this gladius and drive it through his chest"

"I cant"

"why?" Talos asked amused by this.

"I just can't its not right" the child stammered to him.

Talos for some reason that he didn't know smiled at this child's purity before doing the deed himself.

"why did you do it?" another voice asked him. From what he could make out it was female and sounded too mature to be a child or adolescent.

"because it was necessary" he replied turning to see an older version female of the xenos species before him.

"what are you?" Keina asked

"what are you?" the behemoth replied its voice sounded deep like that of a nightsaber growling.

Taken aback from its reply she quickly composed herself quickly before stating "I am Leina Shadow song that child over there is my daughter Leina we are Kal'dorie or as some others call us night elves".

She heard some strange clicking noise come from the behemoths face before he responded. "Very well I am Talos Valcoran apothecary and prophet of the VIII legion. I am also know to my father as the ender of lives and collector of essences the short term of that is soul hunter. The legion I am a part of is called the Night Lords we are the eighth of twenty legions our emperor made, the other one there is my brother Xarl. Has this satisfied your curiosity?"

swallowing Keina Said "yes".

As the Behemoth now named Talos turned to leave she called after him "can we come with you?"

Again the same clicking noise came from its face before it responded. "if you so desire but know this where we are going there is no sunlight".

"that is okay by me my people venerate the moon more"

Talos seemed to shake his head before replying "there is no moonlight either but if you still insist then follow us but be warned, it took us six hours to get here. There are three of you and none of you are in any good condition so my brother and I will have to carry you."

then without missing a beat Talos proceeded to pick here and here daughter up and proceed walking away, his brother followed suit but stopped to pick up the only saytr that was not mortally wounded or dead and caught up to him.

"what are you bringing that for?" the Talos asked. Keina was interested too in hearing the response.

"this one here can be lobotomised and made into a servitor as you know we don't have any and I have feeling we will need at least some soon".

Leina was confused and asked "whats lobotomise?"

Talos grunted before responding "we will tell you later for now try to rest."

With that he told all of the others the same thing as well before falling silent. For some reason Keina just couldn't get the idea that nothing would be the same again. If only she knew how right she was

* * *

_**Finally the end I thought it would take forever do any of you have that problem when you just can't seem to get the ideas from your head onto the paper?**_

_**anyway can you please give me some feedback I think I will need it and I also would welcome any Ideas you guys have any way Ave dominus nox **_

_**p.s also could you help with my other cross over**_


	2. Intruders

"_No I have served and served loyally cast my ashes into the void do not entomb me!"-_Malcharion the war-sage

* * *

Malcharion the war-sage, the captian of the VIII legions tenth company of astartes in short was not having a good day. Not only was he alive and breathing but he was also not interred within his walking sarcophagus. That and Talos and Xarl had come across some of the local xenos life-forms in the process of some debased ritual. And that they had taken it upon themselves to express their loathing of any forms of religious hate by interrupting the said ritual and 'rescuing' the two it was being performed on. Needless to say in Malcharion's mind who or whatever was performing that ritual was most probably butchered in the most cruel, sadistic yet way possible.

But he also had other concerns from what Deltrian had reported their supplies were full. Though this may have been an anomaly due to the fact it had rarely been so even during the great crusade they also did not have any slaves, serfs or servitors. This meant that they would have to use the natural resources this planet provided, as in sentient life-forms. From what Talos and Xarl had reported there definitely were those around the only major issue was that they were xenos. Now unlike most of his brothers Malcharion had been from a time when the night lords traitor legion abhorred xenos more than they currently abhorred the emperor.

Fortunately Malcharion was interrupted from his musing's when Xeverine Voxed in. "war-sage I think we have potential intruders about twelve of them. I am sending you the pict-feed from my helm.".

The vox cut and the picts came into his helmets optic feed, they were peculiar creatures similar to the Orkz sub species gretchins yet they were smaller and slightly differently built. "let them be able to enter". Malcharion paused to let the true meaning of his words sink into his brothers before continuing "all but one of them are fair game Dal Kuras, Xeverine and Vejain do I make myself clear?"

"loud and clear" Dal kuras voxed.

"as crystal" Xeverine replied.

"understood" Vejain responded.

"good now have your sport but do not go overboard with it".

* * *

Blitz was thinking that going inside this thing was a bad idea but the others would not hear of it. After all since it came out of the sky like the Dranei it could contain similar technology that was bound to be priceless. But poor Blitz knew that such things like this are not usually left unbarred and unguarded. Needless to say when they found an entrance quite easily he was suspicious enough, but when the others decided to bring him in he was hysterical at trying to do the opposite.

After a few minutes of his hushed cursing Blitz was able to give his fellows the slip. Though they would notice his absence later it was not unusual for members of such parties to go missing before so they would just move on ahead. He had just got close enough to see the light of the entrance, this place was so naturally dark when he felt a gigantic fist snatch him from behind.

Thrashing helplessly his mouth was covered to prevent him from screaming the giant figure turned him around. Looking at it was like something out nightmare. It was huge and impossibly dark its eyes glowed even more red than Grommash Hellscream's ever did. Lifting him so that he was eye-level with it it spoke in common "my name is Vejain of the VIII legion and _we have come for you_" as the giant finished saying this the faint noise of screams could be heard deeper within.

* * *

Staring at the revolting Malcharion mused on its fate. On one hand he could interrogate it traditional VIII legion style but that would render this captive useless afterwords and it is possible that the information given could prove inaccurate. The other hand would prove very unorthodox since it did not require torture in any shape or form, but that is what made it is what would make it difficult for a night lord.

Glaring down at the captive the War-sage asked "what is your name xenos?"

The little green xenos just cowered before him whimpering in fear. The sweet aroma of it almost made him sick. "well what is your name? Speak for my patience like that of my kin is finite."

This produce the same results. Xeverine approached him and spoke "Captain you I believe that you are speaking Nostraman". This caused a few chuckles and laughs from the others who were present.

Glaring at his brother Malcharion asked once again (in high gothic this time) "what is your name?"

"Blitz" the little creature stammered.

It was reeking of fear, Malcharion resisted the urge to simply step on it "so Blitz what were you and your former compatriots doing entering our ship?"

As Malcharion was waiting patiently Ruven entered the chamber, taking one glance at the captive he resisted the urge to crush it instead choosing to walk over to his captain. "I could glean the knowledge from his mind since our 'guest' is not being cooperative if you desire it of me" He spoke in Nostraman to ensure that their prisoner would not understand.

The War-sage turned to regard his brother, he knew better that to trust anything that came out of Ruven's mouth but he was sorely tempted to have him use his 'gifts' on their captive. Turning his face to regard the creature that named itself Blitz he spoke "do you understand that if you do not answer our questions we will just rip it out from you?".

The creature cowered more before for cautiously replying in a shaky and terrified voice. "my former business associates wanted to explore your ship and collect anything of value they found in it. I was against this because I don't well like adventuring into completely uncharted territory". Blitz managed a nervous chuckle before continuing."and well when we got here we decided to go inside well I". The little creature paused again to catch his breath being under the scrutiny of four Astartes (especially night lords) was enough to make anything like this creature over the edge "well I decided I did not want to be anywhere in this place so I decided to move back to our base camp and well I got caught by one of you and well here I am".

"you have a base camp?" Ruven asked in an uncharacteristic way.

"yes" Blitz stammered.

Malcharion asked "does that mean there are more of you?"

"yes"

"will they search for you if you don't return by a specific time?"

"um yes I think"

"you think" Xeverine scoffed at it. This got a few chuckles from the other Astartes in the room. To the unfortunate goblin it seemed as if there was a thunder storm rolling inside the room.

"well these sort of business ventures can be quite hazardous and fatal so it is not unexpected for a venture party to never return" Blitz tried to explain

Malcharion let his brothers have their moment of levity before speaking to Blitz again "so will you be willing to lead us to your compatriots?".

Blitz seemed confused before asking "what do you want with them?"

beneath his faceplate the War-sage smiled "my brothers and I need 'servants' to help increase our functionality and help with the manual labour required to maintain this vessel".

"how many do you need?"

"at one point this vessel housed over 30'000 mortal crew members"

"there is only over 15 of us left"

"that will do"

"I know where you can get slaves from"

From behind his faceplate Malcharion frowned "I suppose you intend to try to conduct some kind of deal?"

Blitz would have soiled himself if he had not already done so previously "uh well". He paused taking in the fact that these people would most probably kill him if they suspected him of deceiving them "well I thought you might be interested and would be grateful enough not to kill me and um well let me go?"

This gained an eruption of laughs from the Astartes. "Us grateful to the likes of you!" Dal Kuras roared incredulity "you should be grateful that you have not shared the same fate as your fellows and believe me the ones that we did kill are better off than the unlucky few that survived.". The demi-gods laughter make the goblin want to shrink into some dark corner but from what he saw (which was not much considering the fact the night lords like to live in pitch black darkness) it wouldn't make any difference.

"Silence" Malcharion's voice cut across the room like a blade across a throat. Glaring at his brothers behind his faceplate Malcharion felt the ghost of a smile come across his lips when said brothers flinched visibly under his gaze. "While you shouldn't get your hopes up xenos as sons of the sunless world we will _consider _you proposal but like I said don't get too hopeful".

Just then they were contacted across the vox "war sage this is Uzas reporting Talos has returned and as he had voxed previously him and Xarl have brought some natives with them. Xarl himself reportts the he has acquired something for lobotomising."

Malcharion sighed inwardly before responding one the open Vox channel "very well Talos report to me at the blackmarket in the ship, Deltrian please meet Xarl at the apochetharion he has a _gift _for you. Xeverine take this creature to the navigators chambers, As for you three" he motioned to Ruven, Vejain and Dal Kuras join the bleeding eyes in patrolling the perimeter. To all brothers do not forget to report anything and everything that is approaching before you decide to engage".

"yes captain/war-sage" was the reply that was received through the vox with the exclusion of Vorasha's characteristic 'yes yes'

"good" was what the War-sage thought. He turned once to regard the little creature while he gave it instructions to follow Xeverine before for he turned and departed for the Black market.

* * *

If one could say that Mercution was a morose person they might as well say that the world of Nostramo was perpetually dark. His demeanour was morose, sullen and he would see the darkest side of any situation. It is needless to say that is what he saw when he met up with Talos and Xarl on their way to the Black Market. While Mercution was not some Imperial thin-blood and did not loathe xenos as much as his loyalist cousins he was a cautious individual and was somewhat taken a back by the xenos similarities with the eldar.

"Brother are you sure this is a safe move?" he questioned over a private vox channel.

Talos's response was "no but this a good chance to gather information on what is happening locally, I couldn't let a chance like that pass so I decided to act on it".

"be careful brother remember the war-sage is a legion hero you will live or die depending on how you treat him whether he is entombed in a dreadnought or otherwise" Mercution warned.

"understood"

"are we there yet? Being in a place so dark so dark and without any stars even for a night elf is difficult. It also fills me with a sense of dread." the older xenos named Keina had asked.

"no" Xarl grunted he was still irritated with the '_are we there yet_' that came from the younger one of the xenos named Leina. The said xenos was asleep and held in Talos's arm. Thankfully the older Xenos had opted to walk once they where in the _covenant of blood_ so Talos was able to leave one arm free for his combi-bolter though now that they were in the ship it made little to no difference.

After what seemed to Keina like hours (when you can't see and its very dark your sense of time seems to become confused in the novels Septimus Talos's seventh slave was able to was able to keep his sense of time by counting the minutes) they linked up with several other of the 'Night lords' as they told her. There were three others besides the two that rescued her, the one that had met up with them some time ago and the two that were waiting in this place.

The one of the Night lords that saved here spoke "here are the xenos as you requested War-Sage"

One of the two presumably the one who was called War-Sage nodded before speaking "thank you Soul Hunter, greetings xenos I am Malcharion the War-Sage the Captain of the tenth company of the VII legion my brother next to me is Veteran Sergeant Vandred Aranthi of First claw three of whom I see you are acquainted. I am sure you have your questions but so do we I hope we can reach some understanding on this".

* * *

**and thats all for now thanks for the views and thank you Agent-001, Ghost000, Korraganitar the NightShadow, Nagashazzir, fanskap and mr I hat znt nobles kill em for following my story. please read and review if you have any ideas they will be welcome as I am open to suggestions also please read and review my other cross overs.**

**Just to let you know my poll on what they should do next is now open enjoy also feel free to PM me other suggestions**


	3. Sport

**I actually didn't know that I could write another Chapter of this but I ca't really leave anything undone I just can't stand it so enjoy**

* * *

"_If music is food for the soul what then of Screaming?_" Konrad Curze Primarch of the Eight Legion

* * *

"Flayer" Xan Kuras greeted Variel as they herded the small gretchin-like creatures that they had learned from their captive that those creatures were called goblins.

"Xan Kuras" Variel greeted the Night Lord "you have something you wish to ask of me" Variel stated there was no other reason for a warrior like Xan Kuras to approach him.

"as a matter of fact I do" Xan Kuras answered. "the similarities between these creatures" he spat the last word out as those they disgusted him "and the gretchins ins undeniable only that they are shorter and have smaller heads. I was not able to confirm it but I was wondering if perhaps you could see if any of these rodents were releasing those filthy spores the gretchins and orkz do?"

Variel shook his head "I too shared your concern but from what I have discovered upon analysis that these _goblins _do not in fact release any form of spores so for the moment we are safe. Though perhaps these ones have learned how to suppress that innate ability of reproduction of theirs though I did see several ones that had feminine features so perhaps they have a different method of breeding, similar to most other species of humanoid." Variel answered "however I think if we need to be sure I will have to take one under _analysis _later. Hopefully the similarities are only with the appearance" Variel added, the consequences of it being otherwise might be disastrous.

Satisfied Xan Kuras tilted his helmet in polite thanks, well as polite as a Night Lord can get "my thanks perhaps the War-sage may allow you to, I would too be interested to see if they were related to those filthy fungus apes" he answered. It was no secret that the Tenth Company who had fought in the Great Crusade ten thousand years prior hated Xenos as much as they hated the imperium and the that they had betrayed. Or according to some of them like Talos the Emperor that had betrayed them by casting them aside on his ascension to godhood. Either way they hated Xenos and after what had happened Tsagualsa there hatred for a specific pointed eared xenos grew even more.

Variel was more interested in in dissecting one of them and putting it back together however he was more concerned with finding any signs of human life, if they could then they would most probably be able to find some youth and try to regrow their ranks, Variel knew that twenty five Astartes while formidable would not be able hold a strike cruiser like the _Covenant of Blood_. In the meantime they would have to make do with what they had and with whoever was unlucky enough to be captured by them and then lobotomised by Deltrian. Making a provisioning noise about the situation they were in Variel moved towards the apothecarion needing to see what he had to work with. For a brief moment Variel wondered what became of Talo's successor Decimus but then apothecary quickly crushed that thought and continue his walk towards his destination.

* * *

"So you are telling me that your species is called the Kaldorei and that yours is just one of many species on this planet?" Malcharion asked, while he was not trying to be intimidating the War-Sages presence alone would be enough to unnerve fellow Astartes. After all he was one of the VIII Legions finest commander during the Great Crusade, if he didn't have such a commanding presence something would have been wrong. The Xeno Keina Shadowsong as she had named herself nodded in confirmation to his question."And that you came from a small settlement called Astranaar, Is that correct" the War-Sage continued. Keina nodded once more. "you were attacked by servants of this demonic legion called the burning legion correct and were about to be sacrificed when the Soul Hunter and Xarl showed up and interrupted the right after they had dealt with your captors you expressed a desire to come with them here as you believed that it would be safer with them for the time being?" Malcharion questioned just going over the facts that Talos had reported to him and her story, they matched and it didn't seem to be practice. Keina nodded once more. "very well then" Malcharion stated "I believe you, though the questions remains what do you know of these creatures called goblins" Malcharion asked.

"Goblins?" Keina asked in confusion before she realised "I should have know" the Sentinel stated.

"I take it that from your comment you are not on friendly terms with them and that their behaviour is typical" Malcharion stated.

"uh yes, Goblins fancy themselves inventors when in the end they are just scavengers that take other peoples work and use it as their own, they are only loyal to money and will back stab or hinder you if the mood strikes them or as a joke" Keina answered her words a bit bitter.

"I take it then that what we do to the ones we have captured is of no concern to you" Malcharion stated.

"One's you've captured, Uh what do you mean" Keina asked a bit confused.

"We intend to have our tech adept Deltrian lobotomise them" Makcharion explained.

"Lobotomise?" Keina asked unsure of what the unfamiliar word meant.

"When you lobotomise someone you are making them into a servitor" Malcharion stated.

"is that some type of servant?" Keina asked. The sound of rolling thunder answered her and she stepped back.

After he had finished chuckling Malcharion answered "yes in a way they are they are also without free will and unaware in a sense, in essence the perfect worker who never complains. The down side to it is that you have to program them to do complicated tasks otherwise they are only capable of the simple ones"

Keina was horrified that such a process could exist. Gasping eyes wide she took another step back "you're" she began "you're not going to do that to me?" she asked.

"If you want us to we might consider it" Malcharion answered. Keina could not tell if he was joking or not "Is there anything else you can tell me about your world?"

Keina then told him. She told the War-Sage everything she knew from the battle of the Ancients to the third war to the conflict with the Horde throughout this Malcharion only listened and asked her to expand on some of the things he was saying. "So there yo have it that is everythin I know" Keina said after talking to Malcharion for about two hours. Suddenly her stomach growled and her face flushed in embarrassment.

Malcharion was amused by this sudden event not understanding why she was embarrassed by the fact that her body needed nutrients to sustain itself. "I believe that you might want to feed yourself I will asked one of my Legionaries to get you some ration bars" he said.

Keia nodded in thanks and could here the a clicking noise from what she out to be Malcharion's mouth.

"Well it seems that we will have to take you to the cargo hold to get them" Malcharion stated. Vandred who had the unfortunate duty of holding the sleeping Leina walked up from behind his captain and beckoned for Keina to follow. "When you desire to leave inform us I will send four of our number to accompany you" Malcharion stated.

* * *

Deltran Grinned but then again Deltran always grinned. The skeletal like face he possessed was capable of no other expression. He had just finished lobotomising the specimen that Xarl had given him. The the grin on his metallic skeleton like face was for a rare moment genuine. This would make the process of the next fifteen easier now that he had something to help him work with immediately he set the new servitor to work while he did have one of the bleeding eyes with him in case something happened that he couldn't handle Deltran did miss the other members of the Mechanicum that were on board the covenant with him as he could have used their help with this arduous process the first of he small green creatures was kicking and screaming and Vorasha knocked him out clean so that Deltran could have an easier time with the process. The Tech adept nodded in thanks to the legionary and continued his work. It was then that he received a vox hail from Malcharion "What is it War Sage?" he asked not halting in his work.

"Honoured Tech Adept" Malcharion began "what is the estimated time you will be able to finish you labours?"

"Well given the current rate about two to three hours" the Tech adept responded. "But the variables may change so it could take-" but Malcharion cut him off.

"That is good to know meet me aboard the _Covenants _bridge when you are done" he stated before cutting the link.

Deltran continued with his work before Vorasha said "I think you should show the War-Sage the fruit of your labours when you are done, Yes yes."

Deltran had not been capable of making a sigh in centuries but he would admit that Vorasha's way of speaking did make him want to voice his displeasure without looking up he answered. "Your opinion is noted" he stated before he ordered Vorasha "bring the next one."

* * *

Keina since she had been captured felt a relief of sort though the food she had been given the Night Lords as they called themselves told her were called ration bars were foreign to her they did give her the nutrition she needed so that she could at least relax somewhat. Her daughter Leina had gobbled down three of them in great succession earning what she had been able to understand as chuckles from the Night Lords that had accompanied her. She didn't know if the two who saved here were assigned to watch over her but she new that now there were four of them. It seemed that the one called the War-sage had not lied to her. She was startled when her daughter asked one of the Night Lords a question. "Mr what were your parents like?" she asked.

"Leina you can't asked people something like that" Keina chied her.

"Are you sure you want an answer?" the Night Lord asked.

Leina nodded. "Yes" she said firmly before adding a "please" onto it.

One of the other Night Lords laughed causing both of the Night elves to flinch at the sound. "Tell them Talos there really isn't much to tell though."

"If you say so Mercution" Talos replied to his fellow Night Lord. "Like most Sons of the sunless world my father was a murderer like his father before him" he answered. "Just to let you know I never knew who he was" he added. "My mother was an indenture that grew old long before her time at the age of thirty she looked at least sixty I suspect she was diseased.." Talos stopped there remembering the fate that had befallen his mother and how he had not recognised her "_If only_" he briefly thought.

"I'm sorry that my daughter asked something that brought up painful memories" Keina apologised..

Talos did not know whether he should be offended at that or not. Being pitied was not something someone in the eighth legion was used to. So he didn't reply as the words said to him were to foreign. Luckily it was Xarl who replied for him. "Don't shed tears over it it happened over several mortal lifetimes ago" he explained.

"How old are you?" Keina asked interested.

Underneath their helms the NightLords were smiling she would never believe their explanation which was why they gave it to her. "We have been sighted and lived over ten thousand Years ago during the era where we come from known as the Horus Heresy and we know we were there" Ruven answered.

"By Elune you're that old" Keina gasped.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me we lived back over ten thousand years ago, but for most of us are only in our third century." Ruven continued.

"How is such a thing possible?" Keina asked confused.

"With the warp anything is possible" Xarl grunted the distaste could be heard in his voice.

"So what happens to us?" Leina asked with an innocence only a child could have.

"Well we were told to escort you to where ever you wanted to go when you left." Talos answered.

"You're letting us go just like that" Keina stated.

"Yes you have not done anything overly offensive like your fellow green-skinned natives." Talos explained. "Is there anywhere you can go?" he asked as they led the two out of the ship.

"Yes" Keina answered before thinking of the home she had lived in. "There is a place."

"Does this place have a name?" the one named Mercution asked she could see that he held some advanced form of Rifle in his hands it was bulky and massive even for one his size.

Keina nodded "Its name is Astranaar."

"Lead the way" Talos stated.

At that point Leina had walked up to Talo's leg and clung onto it into a hug. "Thank you" she stated.

Talos nor the other Night Lords didn't reply the words were too unfamiliar.

* * *

Malcharion looked at the lobotomised greenskins and nodded "As always Deltran you have outdone yourself" he stated. No one present could tell if he was being sarcastic or sincere.

"You have my vocally expressed gratitude" Deltan answered. "though you do have a reason for calling me out here?" It was not a question.

"Actually yes" the War-Sage answered before several Night Lords carried in four bulky objects, we found these with the green-skins that you lobotomised but we wanted to wait until you finished your work before we showed them to you" he stated. "According to one of them who you lobotomised these things are called 'shredders' while I am no Techmarine I definitely know that something like this even if it was made by the green-skins we know should not work."

Deltran nodded "I understand" he replied. He too wondered how these contraptions worked though part of him was appalled at what could only be described as poor craftsmanship.

"I trust you will be able to figure this out." Malcharion stated.

"Yes" Deltran answered the tech adept grinning at him. But then again Deltran always grinned.

"We're finally here" Keina stated.

Talos could here his brothers vox their frustration over the vox they had spent three hours walking around in circles following her directions when it could have only taken two hours for her fragile frame to walk the distance. "Good let us get this over with" he stated. Though through his helm he saw the tell tale signs of smoke on in the distance.

As they came into view of the settlement Keina dropped to her knee's "No" the sentinel stated.

The Night Lords had seen the cause of her grief the settlement she had called 'Astranaar' was aflame with figures running through it. "Looks like the creatures we killed before" Xarl voxed to Talos noticing the Satyrs.

"I'm not sure bout you but I am very much looking for a chance at some sport" Ruven voxed as he drew his gladius and began to stalk forwards.

"Might as well enjoy ourselves" Mercution agreed holstering his heavy bolter onto his back and drawing his own gladius.

Xarl Chuckled offering no comment but took his two handed Chainsword and activated it before doing the same. Talos sighed at his brothers actions. Turning to Keina he asked her "Will you be safe here?" The Xeno nodded to him before he locked his bolter to his waist and drew his own gladius while still holding the power sword. "Very well then" he stated before he left also to hunt.

* * *

To the Nihgt Lords it seemed these Satyrs and whatever other creatures were there enjoyed toying with their prey chasing and herding them into ambushes and dead ends. This was something the eight legion understood and could appreciated. Talos smiled despite himself as he cornered the creatures that had just cornered several of these Kaldorei and with his brothers whispered in the dead tongue of Nostramo So all could here "_Weep for we have come for you_"

* * *

To the cornered night elves it seemed as though they too would be finally killed the Saytrs had cornered them and were advancing slowly on the group. Some of the braver ones mainly the children tried to rush out and attack their tormentors only to be grabbed by the stronger arms of their parents or elders and but behind them. It was then that they heard something. It was barely a whisper but it filled all who heard it with dread to the cowering Kaldorei and Satyr alike it was as if a snake was speaking. It was then that a giant clad in the armour of midnight with skull painted on its face and red gleaming eyes appeared from behind the Satyrs. Across its body streaks of lightning could be seen. Its menace was enhanced by the deep low sound of its voice as deep as a nightsaber. For its size it was extremely fast dispatching the Satyrs with ease before most of them knew what was happening. Looking at its bloody work the Giant turned to survey the night elves before clicking could be heard from its voice. After moment it strode away into the smoke leaving the night elves confused and terrified.

* * *

Xarl needless to say was enjoying himself. While he did detest having to constantly kill weaklings he did get some form of enjoyment from it. It was clear to him the enemy were not just Xenos but mutants as well. Either way they died the same underneath the teeth of his chainsword. Xarl's thoughts were interrupted by a shout. "You there stand and face me Mal'Kara of the Burning Legion.

Xarl whipped around and surveyed his opponent. A staunch reptilian creature that he could tell had been mutated several times. In stature it was bigger than he was but its movements were in any astartes's eyes sluggish and heavy. Xarl smiled before he did the one thing that would enrage any kind of warrior, he stepped into the smoke and disappeared. Even then he could hear its cries of hatred as he laughed and began to flank it. Coming around he attacked it from behind laying into it with his chainsword the teeth biting into the creatures hide and penetrating it. With a shove Xarl sent it sprawling before speaking to it. "You will die like your fellows did" he stated in a mocking tone that held his mirth. "Screaming."

The creature hissed and spat out blood. "You dare mock me a servant of Sargeras" hissed through clenched teeth.

Xarl smiled. "I can't wait to have the mortals use you helmet as a shit bucket" he stated. As he charged and attacked it.

The duel if it could be called that was short the creature was already wounded and its movements were even more sloppy than before seeing an opening Xarl charged in chainsword raised and cut off the creatures right hand in a brutal motion. The creature wailed in pain as Xarl proceeded to smash his chainsword into its neck and behead it. At the end of it he took one of the chains from his armour and attached the head as grizly trophy as he laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

* * *

Mercution looked down at the corpses of Satyrs his gladius was slick with the horned creatures blood. His display showed the others locations and he moved towards them meeting up with Ruven first. The two Night Lords walked in silence as the found Talos and Xarl. All four of them agreed that it was over too quickly much to their dislike. The four made their way to where they had left Keina and her daughter to find more of them there some where Xenos who had fled the settlement and others seemed like warriors they were dressed in armour possessing some disk blades while others were wielding bows and notched arrows at the fours approach. "What is that going to do ruin our paint job?" Ruven asked and broke out into laughter which Talos, Mercution and Xarl echoed the laugh. the idea that arrows could hurt them was to the sons of the sunless world somewhat ticklish.

"After you fire we are going to retaliate after we stop rolling on the ground in laughter at you" Xarl stated.

It seemed that Keina's kin did not take that very well. As several of their faces hardened. "Stop they helped us" They heard Keina's voice cry out.

"Are you talking to them or to us?" Mercution asked taking a step forward. Much to his satisfaction and that of his brothers the night elves flinched and retreated back a little.

"Sentinel Keina Shadowsong you know these things" one of the other Night Elf sentinels asked.

"Calling us things is very offensive Xeno, I think I should kill you for that" Xarl stated thumbing the activation rune on his chainsword and starting to walk forward.

Talos's hand on his shoulder stopped him "_Ivalastisha_" he said "peace."

Xarl grunted in reply and deactivated his chainsword. Which was a good sign.

"Who are you?" one of the other sentinels asked.

"Why don't you ask her" Ruven stated gesturing to Keina. "She knows" he added.

"Do you know them?" the sentinel asked.

"Yes" Keina admitted "they saved my daughter's life as well as my own while interrupting a summoning ritual."

"What happened next?" the sentinel asked imploring her to continue. "They took us to a craft of sorts that was massive and led me into it, inside the craft was dark and cold. They took me to one who seemed to be their leader and then gave us something to eat before escorting my daughter and I back here when they saw Astranaar in flames they went to deal with the Satyrs. And then they came back to where they had left me and now we're here" she finished her short explanation.

"It is rude to talk of your rescuers as if they weren't there" Ruven commented amused by the turn of events.

"We weren't talking to you creature" one of the sentinels shot verbally at them.

In an instant Ruven was holding her by her throat. "I feel inclined to tell you that I have killed others for less than that" he stated as he held the unfortunate sentinel in his hand as if she were a rag doll. "But fortunately I am in a benevolent mood and my captain ordered us only to kill hostiles" Ruven explained. "Are you one of them?" he finished by asking that.

"_Ruven enough_" Talos hissed at him in Nostraman berating his brother.

Dropping the Night Elf unceremoniously Ruven chuckled. "Next time I suggest we let Uzas do the talking instead of Ruven" Xarl stated with wry humour.

Mercution looked at the still cautious night elves who seemed even more ready to lose arrows into them after what Ruven had done and said "You do understand the reason we are not bothered by your display of hostility is because you lack the means to harm us" he told them. Even if we weren't wearing our armour you would not be able to really damage us. Your determination is commendable but in all it is fruitless."

"Why did you kill the servants of the Burning Legion?" One of the other sentinels asked.

"Why not?" Ruven challenged. "More importantly what is it to you?"

"Ruven enough we are leaving" Talos said. "First Claw with me" at that they turned and were about to leave when a new voice rang out. "Wait" it asked of them.

The four Astartes turned and saw whatcould be described as a raven mutation into an elf though Xarl swore through the vox that it was sorcery Ruven disagreed. "I cannot sense him using any Warp magics" the Sorcerer stated.

The night elf that was left in place looked aged a venerable. "I believe that we got off on the wrong foot, the Sentinels were over eager in the defence of our kin." she apologised.

"Two sincere apologies within the span of a year Talos you are going to break the Legions record." Xarl joked.

Talos ignored Xarl and statred at the newcomer "And you are?" he asked.

"Who me?" the aged night elf asked "I am Cendir a Druid of Talon."

"And what is a druid?" Mercution was the one who asked.

"Never mind that" Talos stated. "What is it you want? Speak our patience is finite"

"Well" the Druid began unsure of how to say it "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to our capital of Darnassus?"

* * *

**Well how did you like that I hope you enjoyed it until next time whenever that is. Please review or PM me if you have any suggestions.**

**Also note I never quit any of my fics**


	4. Why you shouldn't try to intimidate them

**Well ** **legioner (Guest) I hope you're happy because I didn't take too long on another chapter anyway I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

"Darnassus?" Talos replied to the Night Elf Druid's question. He knew it must be the name of a some place or other but he didn't know what the aged night elf meant.

"Yes I'm sure after your actions here High Priestess Whisperwind would be welcoming since your actions at Astranaar did save my fellow night elves lives" Cendir answered.

"Whisperwind?" Xarl said over the vox "That is the most bizarre name I have heard" he stated. "Who in their right mind would want to call themselves that?"

"Our gene Sire's name was Night Haunter" Mercution reminded him.

"In that line of thinking maybe she is some kind of assassin then" Ruven stated. "You know the last thing you hear is the whisper on the wind." he explained.

"That surprisingly makes sense" Xarl stated grudgingly.

"It would but you did hear that the Xeno referred to her as a Preistess." Mercution stated.

"She could be a peistess dedicated to death" Ruven suggested.

"Don't count on it brother" Ruven replied. "We may as well prepare ourselves to be disappointed."

"They're Xeno what are we to expect except a trap?" Xarl asked rhetorically.

"You would be disappointed if it wasn't" Ruven stated. earning a laugh from Ruven while Xarl snarled something in Nostraman at him.

While his brothers were enjoying themselves with their little debate Talos was left to be the one who answered."Who?" he asked.

"Tyrande Whisperwind is the Chosen High Priestess of Our Goddess Elune" Cendir answered.

"Sounds important" Xarl commented over the vox.

"It would be a bit too rude even for us to decline" Mercution stated.

"Why are we deciding let Malcharion take the call he is captain for a reason" Ruven stated.

Talos Listened to his brothers remarks before he answered "I will contact the War-Sage" was all he said.

Getting on the link to Malcharion he waited for the his captain to respond Talos was greeted with the War-Sage's voice "Soul Hunter" he hailed Talos as an equal.

"War-Sage" Talos greeted in return using the name the Night Haunter had given Malcharion. "We have had an unexpected development" Talos stated.

"What kind of development?" Malcharion asked concern and intrigue in his voice.

"We have been invited to go to the capital of the Kaldorei and meet their leader" Talos answered.

"That is unexpected" Malcharion admitted. "Very well I will send Sar Zell in your Gunship with the rest of First Claw" Malcharion stated.

"Understood" Talos said as Malcharion cut the link. First Claw meant that Vandred and the others were coming. Though he did wonder briefly what Gunship was Malcharion talking about. He had not seen _Blackened_ in the cargo bay. Titling his head so that his Visor could stare Cendir in the Eyes he answered "We will go but first we must wait for some of our brothers to arrive."

Cendir nodded in thanks "Great I will go ahead then and tell them of your arrival" the druid stated.

"Do as you wish" Talos responded before turning to his brothers "You heard what the War-Sage said" he asked. All of them answered with a yes "Good now we will wit for Sar Zell and the rest of First Claw to arrive." he stated.

"Excuse me but what do you mean by fist Claw?" One of the Sentinels asked in a somewhat friendly manner as she was trying to be sociable.

"You go from trying to riddle us with arrows to trying to make small talk in the span of five minutes this is something unheard of" Ruven stated whether it was a joke or not was unclear.

"Ruven my beloved brother Shut you mouth" Xarl rebuked him. Before turning to the Sentinel "It is a rough translation from our home worlds dialect that means squad though the translation is rough given Nostraman is a very colourful and flowery diallect." Xarl explained.

"You come from another world?" the same Sentinel asked shocked.

"Why yes" Ruven answered the smile could be heard in his voice. "We are after all _son's of the Sunless World_" he stated. Noticing the gasps he looked somewhat amused at them behind his helmet before asking. "What you thought we were from your world?" Ruvens enjoyment caused his brothers some vexation.

"Enough Ruven" Talos chided him. "Yes we are from another world and we have been to many, any other questions?" he asked.

"What do you mean you have been to many?" one lone male warrior asked. "Many what?"

"Worlds" Talos answered with a sigh.

"What are you?" another asked.

"Astartes of the Eight Legion" Talos answered."The Night Lords."

"How can a world be sunless?" another asked.

"Well the star we orbited was very weak and dark clouds blotted out any form of light so its brightest was about as light as it is now" Ruven answered.

"But it is at an ungodly hour in the new day and the sun has not even begun to rise" a younger looking one who looked as if she was in early adolescence blurted out.

"The sun does not rise your planted spins on an axis for it is round" Mercution corrected her. "What you call night time is-" But he was cut off by Xarl

"Yes this is about how bright as it gets except there are no stars" he answered the youths question.

"What was it like?" the same youth asked.

All of them thought back to their earliest memories of their early childhood before they became Astartes. Finally they came with an answer and as one stated. "I wouldn't have recommended living there."

"Why do you speak in past tense?" one of the more sharp Night Elves asked.

Talos sighed. "Because" he answered. "It no longer exist for it was destroyed."

"You said you were a member of the Eight Legion how many more were there?" Another asked.

"There were twenty Legions that were made" Mercution answered.

The discussion was cut short by a low rumbling that grew closer and became an all out roar. The Night Lords were not worried by it they had heard the roar of engines on plenty of occasions. Looking up Talos saw the _Dirge _the gunship they had used to escape the Primogenitors on Tsagualsa. "That would be our ride" he said his vox casters amplifying his voice. "Can any of you guide us?" he asked.

"I will" one of the Female sentinels declared.

"Fine them come" Talos instructed as the Gunship hovered just barely over a clearing as they made their way to it.

Inside Vandred, Cyrion, Uzas Variel and more surprisingly was Deltran who awaited them Vandred finally after a brief argument complied with the Tech adept demands as he had argued that he could catalogue more data from outside the _Covenant_. "Good to see you brother" Vandred greeted clasping Talos's wrist before surveying the Night Elf "what is your name?" he asked over the rumbling of the engine.

"Amawiel" the Night Elf answered. "Amaweil Silverthorn."

"Good get to the front Sar Zell will need directions" Vandred instructed. "Also you may want to strap into the co-pilots seat" he added.

As soon as the Night Lords had strapped themselves in the _Dirge's _engines roared. Lift off the ground the Gunship took off at to to the night elves at an unimaginable speed. Keina who was looking at them Depart stared in amazement. "_What are they really capable of?_" she asked herself.

* * *

Amawiel Silverthorn was more than grateful to get off the Gunship when it touched down in Darnassus. While she had been fortunately strapped in the speed at which it had been going at wand the constant rattling made her feel sick. She almost stumbled and fell over but one of the giant's the Astartes or Night Lords as they called grabbed her with a huge arm and forced her to remain upright. "Everyone's first time is like that" he said to her. Once again she found how deep their voices were and how akin to a Nightsabers Growl they sounded. It was as if she was talking to predator. This one had not been with the other four who had saved Astranaar. While he wore similar livery his armour was less intricately adorned though he made more than up for it with the amount of chains that hung around his armour and the spiked the protruded from it. He caught sight of her staring and spoke. "for hanging trophies of the more" he paused as if searching for the right words to speak "Grizzly kind" he finished.

"Uzas enough" said another walking up from behind them. His armour too was different as his gauntlet looked heavily modified and had some short of drill in it. The pack on his back also was bigger and seemed to sport some sort of light. He had some form of canisters hanging from chains at his waste though they looked empty. "She is suffering from a form a motion sickness, it is what happens when the body experiences a level of vibration that it cannot handle or it is moving to fast." he stated. Before turning his red eyed helm to glare into her. "I suggest rest and recuperation mainly lying down on a soft surface preferable but it will work just as well with a hard one. Though it is also appropriate for her to vaccate herself of the contents of her stomach."

"That is very nice Flayer" Cyrion stated. "But do you really need to tell her the obvious?"

"Do not presume that someone knows every way to deal with an ailment" Variel replied.

"The same could be said of presuming they don't" Cyrion replied.

"Enough" Vandred ordered. "Amawiel Silverthorn are you still able to guide us?" he asked.

"Yes" Amawiel stammered still a bit dizzy and a bit intimidated by the Astartes presence.

"Good" Vandred replied Lead the way.

To the Night Lords surprise it seemed that somehow Cendir had gotten there before them. As the Sentry's let them in and thanked them for Talo's, Xarl's, Mercution's, and Ruven's deeds.

"That makes it over four times now nothing the span of a year" Talos stated. "Is something going on?" he asked jokingly.

The other Night Lords laughed through the Vox at the joke. "So honoured Tech Adept?" Cyrion asked through the vox "what do you think."

"This is I believe the term is confusing No tree should be this large and if it is this large no tree should be able to support itself while being hollow much less support an entire ecosystem." Deltran answered over the vox. They followed the Night Elf named Amawiel to the place called the temple of the moon. "Deltran found it absurd tat they worshipped a natural satellite.

"did you see the statues they had?" Sar Zell asked.

"Yes raising their arms up as if in supplication, what in the world are they thinking following teachings that teach them to be made weak" Ruven replied.

"Who know it may be a wolf in sheep's clothing for all we know" Uzas warned. Their presence had attracted a lot of attention form the native lifeforms.

"Did I ever mention that I also hate to be stared at?" Variel asked over the vox.

"No you only mentioned that you did not like to be touched you also cut one of our brothers arms off for that" Cyrion answered.

Variel grunted but didn't argue. "Enough we have more pressing concerns to deal with" Vandred stated his tone broking no argument.

"Uzas sniggered "What was the exalteds death feel like?" he asked.

Vandred Chuckled at that. "The last thing that damned daemon did was scream as the _Covenant_ was destroyed. I remember telling it as I let got that I hope 'this hurts'."

"Vandred you are one magnificent bastard" Ruven stated.

"You could say that every soul on Nostramo was" Vandred replied.

Mercution didn't comment while he was not a bastard born from rape like the rest of them his father was much worse than some petty criminal. "Look at they leave their females to do all the work" he stated. Since they had entered First Claw had only seen female guards. All the males seemed to be elsewhere.

"Perhaps they take it in shifts" Cyrion suggested.

"Most of their warriors at that settlement were female as well, though one could argue that most of the males of their species had been killed in the attack." Ruven added.

"Why are we even discussing this?" Xarl asked as they walked.

"Something to do and our guide seems a little rattled" Vandred answered. "I do wonder however if our shadow is affiliated with them though?"

Their Auspex had picked up something hidden in the tree line were shadows would have normally been. Now while the shadows were still there to Night Lords darkness didn't exist. "Given the fact that what ever that creature is it is doing its best to avoid being noticed by both I would say that it is unaffiliated with them or some sort of criminal" Talos stated.

"Good observation Talos" Sar Zell stated. "Mercution or myself can easily remove it my lascannon or his heavy bolter will do the trick" he suggested

"Perhaps we should investigate that after we meet this Whisperwind" Vandred stated. "Besides we might want to capture our shadow alive first it is always more fun to make them notice that you knew all along" he suggested.

"That is a good idea Vandred" Xarl agreed. "I say we pretend to be stock still for a while and when it gets to close grab it"

"Yeah we will just have to make sure not to crush to much of it when we do it." Cyrion Joked. "You here that Uzas?"

"Cyrion my beloved brother" Uzas said his words dripping with sarcasm. "Watch your mouth!"

"Enough" Vandred ordered. "I think we are at this Temple of the Moon."

"Is it me or did anyone else feel their skin crawl for a moment?" Ruven asked.

Xarl grunted "Psyker" was all he stated.

"Did you really sense something?" Talos asked.

"Yes" Ruven answered. "I felt something trying to brush my thoughts, but I quickly repelled it and I think dissuaded it from doing the same to any of you."

"That is disturbing" Vandred stated. "Be on your guard brothers"

Mercution sighed "I wish Adhmere were here" he stated "We could have used his blade if things got dirty"

"He is needed onbaord the _Covenant_" Vandred replied "besides we will make do if it comes to that."

* * *

Tyrande Whisperwind internally sighed the alliance representatives were all arguing again. Out of all of them the only one who didn't take part in it was the Draenei. What was more was that she had jut heard from one of the Druids of Talon that he had invited a group of strange beings that had an unusual appearance to meet her, he also informed her that four of them defeated an entire raid of the Burning Legion. Tyrande's thoughts were disrupted when one of the sentinel's on duty walked up to her and whispered in her ear. Looking at the sentinel Tyrande ordered. "Please escort them in it would be rude to keep them waiting."

Tyrande would not lie to herself she was curious as to what these beings they were were. She heard the thud of metal on concrete and looked to where she was nine figures approaching. The Druid Cendir had said that their appearance was unusual but that didn't begin to describe them. They seemed to be in some sort of armour that had the colour of midnight and was laced with lightning streaking all across their armour. Their helmets had Red lenses in were their eyes should be and they seemed to send a chill down the spine of any who looked into them. Not only that but the way they were armoured spoke of death at least two of them had incorporated skull designs onto their helms while the rest had spikes or horns coming from them.

More interesting was the arsenal they carried Tyrande could make out the that all of them had small swords strapped to their waste but two of them held massive axes one which carried some sort of rifle, two had strange gauntlets on their right hand. Every thing about these beings was intimidating. She could understand that at least they looked the part. Though Cendir had only mentioned Four so why were they eight of them? Looking further past them she saw a figure matching them in hight but was a lot less bulky this figure seemed to be wearing a red hood that sought to mask his every feature but Tyrande caught sight of a metallic skeletal like face with red eyes and shivered.

"Ishnu-alah" she greeted them. "I welcome you to Darnassus, On behalf of the people of Astranaar and as the leader of the Kaldorei I thanks you."

The one at the front who had an aura of command about him replied. She didn't understand the syllables were soft and gentle despite his deep voice They also sent a shiver down Tyrande's spine for they felt somewhat unnerving. "It was my brother's pleasure" the giant then stated.

Tyrande then realised that he must have greeted her in his native tongue. "Lady Whisperwind who are these beings?" the Draenei ambassodor asked.

"Yes" the Human ambassador from Stormwind agreed "Who are these, creatures that would interrupt us I demand and explanation" he said in a demanding tone.

"Who are you to ask anything of us little man?" one of the giants asked, the one with just the peculiar axe.

"How dare you speak to me like that" the Stormwind Ambassador snarled indignantly. "I am the representative of Stormwind."

"And what is this Stromwind you speak of?" the giant challenged. There was a low growl to his voice "Must be something rather unimportant since all you are is a snivelling wretch"

"Why you-" the ambasador began but one of the other giants cut him off.

"Uzas don't tease him for your own amusement, he can't understand that you're joking" one of the other giants, one of the ones with the strange gauntlet and who held an extremely large and intricate sword in is hand stated.

"Yes brother" The one named Uzas replied a low rumbling sound like thunder being heard from him.

Tyrande also noticed that a strange clicking noise was coming from the giant's helms where the mouth would be. She began to wonder if they were somehow communicating in this strange way to one another.

The Heigh Priestess of Darnasuss had no idea how right she was, the Astartes of the Eight Legion were sharing words over the vox. "I have to admit Uzas that was good, a human trying to act all high and mighty to us that is hilarious" Xarl stated.

"I like the part where he reacted at being called a snivelling wretch" Mercution said.

"On a more serious topic I did not know they had Squats and Ratlings here" Sar Zell stated viewing the Gnome and Dwarf.

"Neither did I I thought the Tyranids had wiped out their home worlds." Ruven agreed.

"On another note you were right Mercution we are disappointed in this Whisperwind character." Xarl sated.

"That she is not an assassin or that this is not a trap?" Talos asked.

Xarl grunted over the vox "Both" he admitted. Causing quite a few laughs from his fellow's.

The one named Tyrande walked up to them "I apologise for the Stormwind ambassador's behaviour we have all been stressed of late" she apologised.

It was Vandred who responded. "No need, Uzas just thought to put him in his place, though he was somewhat out of line I hope what he did was forgivable." The others chuckled and sniggered over the vox at this.

Tyrande almost took a step back. Had this being that towered over a Tauren and was far more intimidating just apologised to her. "Ah well it is understandable" she replied unsure of what to say.

"Understandable she says" Ruven said over the vox chuckling at his joke.

"Shut up Ruven" was the reply he got from Vandred.

"Not to be rude" the Draenei ambassador stated. "But what manner of beings are you?" she asked.

First Claw turned all of their attention to the blue creature. "It has has hooves" Sar Zell stated.

"And horns" Talos agreed.

"If we went by looks it would definitely a child of chaos" Ruven stated. "Or at least Tzeentch."

"Well is it?" Talos asked

"No its soul is too pure kind, I guess that is what gives it the right to live."

The reply he was given was "Shut up Ruven."

"What, I was clarifying something for you" Ruven stated.

"Yeah, we know and we didn't like it" Sar Zell replied. "Nor did we ask."

Ruven grunted and muttered to himself. "Whore son"

"You're one too, remember" Sar Zell reminded him.

"I keep on hearing this clicking noise coming from you" Tyrande stated. "Do you mind explaining to me what that is?"

Vandred was about to answer her and tell her that it was nothing when Uzas spoke. "We are sharing private conversation between ourselves."

The Dwarf ambassador was the one who asked the next question. "And why do you not share it with us?" he was just generally interested.

Talos decided to speak up "Because we are insulting the circumstances of each others birth." he answered. "Are you sure you would like to be part of such a conversation."

The Dwarf ambassador actually smiled "Aye I think that finally someone here is speaking my language."

"I think the Squat has gone mad" Ruven commented.

"Shut up Ruven" His brothers responded in unison.

"What did they say this time eh lad?" the Dwarf asked.

"They told me to shut up?" Ruven answered truthfully.

"Careful for every truth that one has spoken nine lies" Uzas stated in a solemn tone. Though in the vox his brothers were laughing at his joke.

"I have not" Ruven defended himself.

"The self denial in itself is a lie" Vandred stated.

The delegates of the alliance were confused as well as surprised and unsure of what to do. Tyrande was the one who recovered first "Ruven is it" She asked the only one who held some sort of staff. Though Tyrande suspected that it was not for walking purposes. "Is there a reason why your brothers are, the term is I believe teasing you."

"_I wouldn't call it teasing, its downright hatred if you ask me_" Ruven thought. "Well I don' think I should answer that" he replied carefully weighing his words.

Vandred laughed "Please brother let us not unsettle others with yet another family argument." Turning to the Draenei Vandred surveyed it "I believe you wanted to know what we are?" he asked offering no apology.

"Uh yes" the Draenei ambassador responded a little unnerved when she stared into the lens of his helm. "What manner of being are you?" she asked.

They all chuckled at this though they had the vox mute it out. "Would you believe us if we told you that we were human?" Talos asked.

"What" the Stormwind delegate shouted. "You're human?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Vandred answered. "Though we have been genetically enhanced." he admitted.

"Genetically enhanced" the Gnomeregan representative shouted excitedly. "Is the hooded one behind you enhanced like that as well?" he asked thrilled at such a prospect of stable genetic enhancments.

"The honoured Tech Adept" Vandred replied "why don't you ask him" Turning to Deltran he asked. "If you may?"

Deltran made a noise that was akin to cough though he hadn't coughed in centuries his body no longer having the weak fragile lungs that he was born with. "No I am not genetically enhanced like them, as said before I am a Tech adept so it is natural for me to replace parts of my flesh that no longer capable of being used with mechanical replacements."

"You're a walking gizmo?" the Gnome asked incredulously.

"I do not know that term" Deltran confessed. In his mind he made several variables as to what it could mean all of them suggested that it he was being refereed to as a machine, as one who strived for the perfect balance between flesh and metal this did not please him in the least.

It was then an loud and demanding voice called out. "Who are these outsiders who dare trespass in our halls."

Vandred and the rest of First Claw seemed unfazed. "I need to confirm this but are you trying to intimidate us" Cyrion asked as the turned their hels to view a slightly bulky night elf with green hair and a mane. It seemed that to them that he was trying to intimidate them and the Eight Legionaries were not impressed.

"No" the male Night Elf answered.

"The body is a wonderful thing is it not?" Vandred asked absent mindedly. "When one lies there are certain things it does, their hair may raise for a fraction of their pupils may dilute their sweat may take on a different fragrance" he listed them. "Just to let you know such signs are beacons to us and you just showed several of them. Besides you should practice more if you think you can deceive us we also have Ruven here with his expertise can spot a lie a mile away and sometimes before the person has even decided or started to fabricate it." Vandred Gestured to Ruven.

"I am not sure whether to feel honoured of insulted" Ruven said over the vox.

"Feel the later" Cyrion advised.

"Why you-" the Night Elf began but Tyrande cut him off.

"Fandral Staghelm I suggest that you do not barge into here and try to insult our guests." She said in a calm voice. "I suggest that you leave she" spoke her tone leaving no argument.

"Not until they remove their helmets" Fandral declared. "How are we supposed to trust someone who hides their face?" he asked rhetorically.

"You seem to be under the illusion that you can demand anything of us" Vandred stated. "If the Warmaster cannot make us bend knee and he has countless armies at his disposal what chance in the warp do you have?" he challenged.

Over the Vox Ruven informed them "He has been touched by some dark power or the other and it has corrupted him"

"My thanks brother" Vandred voxed back. He contemplated telling Tyrande about this and decided for it after getting the counsel of his brothers but only when they were alone with her. Regarding Staghelm with his gaze he spoke "You are fortunate that we are in a good mood today otherwise we would have killed you for the two insults you made, make a note there will not be a third" Vandred Stated before he lifted his hand to remove his helmet and First Claw mirrored his action.

* * *

**How did you like it just to make note this is during the start of the Wrath of the Lich King anyway review or PM me if you have any feedback also tell me if you want them to Kill Fandral Staghelm and how. Since they are night Lords I am open to the writing about the most painful ones, Like the one Talos did in Throne of Lies, though that would be a little to merciful but anyway let me know if you want that bastard who you kill in game and had to put up with in the original and two of the expansions killed by the Night Lords**

**Like I said before Review or PM me if you have any input all would be welcome**


	5. Too bad they can see in the dark

**So I finally was able to finish this chapter once again I am rather disappointed that it took me this long to write it abd I will say this upfront it is not how I intended it to go.**

**CapitalClassShip I hope you like this and that you didn't have to wait long for this chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

**Just to let you know I a still looking for a Beta by the way any and all offers are welcome.**

* * *

_"I salute you! For though our path has been long and bloody, you have served our Lord with unflinching courage and the honour of true warriors. We have seen many fall today and must remember, even as we die, that our blood too is welcome..." _-The Renegade Harken Ironfists of the Iron warriors last words

* * *

Deltrain because he always grinned, the skeletal steel structure that made up the tech adepts face was incapable of displaying any other visage, but this time the grin was genuine, well somewhat genuine anyway. The tech adept was rather amused by the reaction of every one of the delegates in the room in the room including the insufferable one known as Fandral Staghelm the Kaldorei Leader Tyrande had called him. They hid it well to others but the tech adept's sensors were rather good at recording and had already stored their reactions to his short and long term memory for later discussion though the Gnome did seem to look at him more than anything else. Like the others he looked at them with a mix of fascination and horror. Thought his was more of the former than the others who showed more of the latter. That was interesting Deltrain filed that down in both his short term and longterm memory bank.

It was understandable as seeing the faces of the Night Lords. The white marble skin they possessed along with their jet black hair and lace of lack of irises in the eyes eyes would set anyone who was not train sufficiently enough or who was not like Deltrain, more metal than flesh was on edge. Though why they were disturbed by Variel's features were unknown. His gene seed was from the Red Corsairs formerly known as the Astral Claws, the Tech adept had several theories as to where the Astral Claws's Gene Seed had originated from but the one he most likely believed was that it originated from the thirteenth legion the Ultramarines. But that was something for a later date. Staring down with his red eye lenses he fixed the Ratling like creature with at stare. "Is there something you wish to say?" the tech adept asked the short Ratling like creature. His tone was nuetral though Deltrain did feel a little disdain for the way the creature was looking at him.

"Uh well are you" the delegate began. "Are you some sort of undead?" he asked trying to be as diplomat as possible.

Deltrain was confused. He was quite sure that he was not touched by the ruinous powers also he was sure that he had never spoken in worship to them even one. So this left him needing to collect more data. "Please define the term" he replied.

"Well undead are beings who have died and-" the Ratling or gnome as one of the others caught him was cut off by the Squat or as he called himself the dwarf.

"Are you daft?" The Dwarven ambassador asked. "He is clearly made out of metal" he stated. "So how would he be undead? also he doesn't stink like a corpse."

"You have my vocalised expression of gratitude" Deltrain stated to the Dwarf. "As to answer your question I am very much alive and I have never in my memory perished or anything of the sort." he stated.

All the other delegates seemed to breathe a sigh of relief though the obnoxious and arrogant one that was Fandral who also according to Deltrain must be uninvited spoke out against him. "And how do we know that you aren't just some forsaken spy trying to deceive us?" he asked trying to be intimidating but clearly not succeeding given who he was trying to intimidate it was almost laughable that he attempted such an act.

Deltrain was not easily intimidated in fact it was very rare for him to be. So he replied. "I would take offence to a being such as yourself telling me that I am forsaken." Deltrain's voice as usual contained no emotion. "I would also inform you that I am a devote member of the Mechanicum and of the Omnissiah. So I am very much not forsaken I would also appreciate if you would cease your baseless claims they are rather unneeded and counter productive as if you keep if doing them you will strain the patience of everyone in this room." Deltrain turned himself to face Fandral and then continued. "If one does not have anything of import to add or to do then they should not be present." the Tech adept stated. "You have I believe the term is 'barge your way' in here when you were uninvited I also believe that you are causing your leader a great deal of stress by your actions so it would be productive if you were to take your leave." he explained.

If looks could kill the one that the Kaldorei named Fandral Staghelm would have killed Deltrain seven times over. Fortunately for the tech adept the arch druid had no knowledge of such powers so he was safe. Instead he started to do something before he suddenly dropped to his knees clutching the side of his head.

* * *

Malcharion sighed as he received the uplink from the vox. "those imbeciles" the Legion hero muttered to himself in the flowery language of Nostramo. Needless to say that what he had just said was not the literal translation and a lot more polite.

"I take it you do not approve of the way our brothers and the honoured tech adept are handling the situation" Lucoryphus stated as he walked in.

"You don't know the half of it Luc" Malcharion replied massaging his temples. "Those boys, excluding Vandred that is. Have no sense of diplomacy or tact" he explained.

"All save the sorcerer Ruven that is Mal" Lucoryphus added. "That one definitely has a lot of tact."

"Yes but our dear _brother_ lacks the spine to wield it correctly" Malcharion replied. "And even if he did Ruven is treacherous by nature so it would be of no service to us or the legion."

"Thats the truth of it" Lucoryphus agreed. "Those with the will lack the whit and those with the whit lack the will." This was a generally cryptic and uncharacteristic thing for the raptor to say.

Needless to say Malcharion was rather surprised at Lucoryphus's response. "Brother are you unwell?" Malcharion asked unsure if he should be amused or concerned. "You just said something rather wise and completely unlike you."

"I have my moments brother" Lucoryphus replied slightly offended at Malcharion and muttering several curses in nostraman. Just then the two of them heard what was being said down the vox and they began chuckling. That chuckle turned into full blown out laughter as they listened to what the Tech adept had to say. "That confirms it" the raptor stated "Deltrain really does have a sense of humour."

"It seems so" Malcharion agreed. The war sage took a moment before speaking again. "Though what is more hilarious is the fact that the honoured tech adept is rather serious about this."

"I guess that is what makes the situation that he is in rather sad" Lucoryphus commented before exiting the bridge. No doubt to prowl the perimeter that they had set up in search of entertainment or sport. Leaving the war sage to deal with the monitoring the information being relayed to him by their brothers. If the Raptor felt any guilt at leaving his brother to monitor everything he did not show it.

Malcharion did not begrudge Lucoryphus for that, It was the War Sage who was captain of the tenth company of the VIII Legion not Lucoryphus of the bleeding eyes raptor cult. So it would be extremely inappropriate if Malcharion did not pay attention and monitor as well as give instructions to the Astartes under his command.

It was then that he received a request from his first Sergeant Malcharion listened to a request from Vandred before answering. "Permission granted. Uzas brother would you like to do the honours." After the said brother confirmed and a complied with his order MAlcharion added in High Gothic for all of his brothers in First Claw to hear "Ave Dominus Nox"

* * *

The Night Lords were rather amused by what had happened to male Kaldorei. They knew intimidating a tech adept of the Mechanicum never worked. They were even more mused by Fandral's reaction with gritted teeth the night elf snarled. "Why you" It seemed that he was about to attack as roots started to sprout around from where he was standing.

Taking this opportunity to use his _talents _Ruven was quick to cause Fandral to drop to his knees holding the side of his head as if he was suffering from headache. "I would recommend not attempting to kill the honoured tech adept" Vandred stated. "He is a vital member of our company and it would displease us greatly if you were to cause him harm." Vandred explained. He chose deliberately not to mention that Ruven had just caused him a headache so that they could capitalise on the psyker come Sorcerer's abilities later if it was required. Also they did not need to explain that just yet.

"Fandral" the stern voice of Tyrande Whisperwind called out. "It would be appreciated if you took your leave" she requested.

"Why does she request it?" Sar Zell asked over the vox "When it is a request it is easy to refuse"

"I believe the term is etiquette" Mercution replied. "Something about how reasonable societies operate if I remember." he stated. Mercution's comment was interpreted as a jab at his brothers who weren't cultured as it were, though the jab itself was unintentional on Mercution's part as he was just trying to explain the high priestess's actions to them.

"Oh something we would have no knowledge of then?" Uzas sniggered in reply getting an irritated sigh from Mercution.

"I never said that" Mercution replied slightly irritated with Uzas. "Do not put words in my mouth brother" he rebuked Uzas in a polite manner.

Uzas did not reply as they watched the one named Fandral make his hasty and clumsy retreat. "He has all the subtlety of a World Eater or a bloodthirsty animal" Ruven stated scornfully. Fandral was wearing his arrogance and ambition to supplant Tyrande openly which confused the Night Lords as one would only do that if they had enough followers to prevent their imminent death. Fandral seemed not to posses that so as a result the sons of the VII legion were confused.

"I do not understand why you have not had him killed?" Cyrion stated bluntly to Tyrande voicing his own and his brothers opinions causing the priestess to blink and take a step back at what he had said so bluntly.

"Excuse me I think I may have misheard you" Tyrande replied not believeing what the Night Lord had just said.

"I said why have you not had him killed?" Cyrion repeated himself. "I mean he is openly trying to undermine your authority which could only mean that he seeks to supplant you." This drew murmurs of agreement from the alliance delegates.

"Just because Fandral and I have different view on how our people should be lead does not mean I should kill him" Tyrande replied firmly or as firmly as anyone could under the scrutiny of nine Astartes. Which was to her credit better than most.

"A noble sentiment indeed" Vandred commented. "But would he say the same for her?" he whispered over the vox to his brothers in nostraman.

"Not a chance he could willingly cast her aside if it even gave him the slightest chance of success" Ruven replied his comment making the others voicing their consent to his deduction.

"Your skin why is it so pale?" the Dranei ambassador asked trying to change the subject and change atmosphere as it had become rather tense and awkward.

The unhelmeted Night Lords smiled at her. There was nothing comforting about the gesture while it may have been out of amusement or pity she could not tell which. On the faces of the Night Lords a smile looked like predatory challenge. "Because we are sons of the sunless world" Vandred answered as if that explained everything. Well at least to then and any first founding chapter it would not to mention any other Astartes chapter in general and the inquisition for that matter.

The Dranei ambassador blinked "Come again?" she asked not understanding. Well how could she have she was not of Nostramo nor was she an Astartes or versed in general biology.

Vandred sighed it sounded like a Nightsaber letting out a huge and long growl. Fortunately Talos answered for him. "That means we come from a world with little to no sunlight" he explained. "Hence our pale skin and our lack of irises."

"But the one next to you has ice blue eyes." the Dranei ambassador noted. "Why is that?"

"He was not born of our home world nor was he part of our legion" Talos paused to find the right words. "He is our gene cousin in blood but our brother none the less."

"Wait not all of your kind are like how you are?" the Gnome ambassador asked excited.

"Yes but I am not going to go into the subject of history ten thousand years old." Talos replied. "Let us just they were twenty who were first created and us Astartes were made from them, each one of the twenty was different so their sons would inherit their traits and theirs alone." Talos summarised up the first founding.

"Pardon my asking" the Stormwind ambassador began. "But whose _son_ is he then?"

Talos looked at Variel and then back to the Stormwind ambassador "I have no idea Gulliman's I suspect. Like most others" Talos did not mention anything else about the Ultramarines as anything else he would have said would have bordered beyond inappropriate. In their words the ultramarines bred like rats as on the legions home world of Nostramo not many people knew what a rabbit was.

"Don't insult me so casually brother" Variel. "I may be from of the _other_ two."

The sound of breaking thunder echoed throughout the room as the Night Lords chuckled. "What would you know of those two _boy_?" Vandred asked straining on the last word earning chuckles from some of the others.

"Brothers, my dear brothers" Mercution stated. "We are being impolite by having a private joke and not including our _gracious _hosts." Luckily for him none of their _hosts _picked up on the slight.

"Vandred at this point whispered over the vox to their captain. "brother our little shadow is in a perfect position for us to reveal it should we proceed." all of first claw heard the War Sage's answer.

Uzas gave an imperceptible nod before speaking "I truly pity everyone in this room" he stated. As he drew his gladius and twirl it in the air a few time on the fourth one Uzas caught it and then threw it like a javelin into a portion of the roof with a loud thud something fell unceremoniously onto the floor and Sar Zell pinned it with his boot.

"No matter how silent you are or at least think you are you have a heartbeat" Talos stated. "And we are experts at hearing those."

"This is a very bad joke" Ruven stated. "I take it from your reactions this does not always happen and that that creature is not your ally." Ruven at that point realised that he may have damaged any form of psychic or magical sensors they had but he did not feel guilt for that or care. "By the way" he asked surveying the creatures human looking skill and glowing green eyes. "What manner of creature is this?"

* * *

Novidori Blackblade had been intrigued by this turn of events. Just recently eight blue armoured giants that seemed adorned with livery of death. Her mission was to investigate and report anything that happened in Darnassus to her superior who would then report it to his superior so on and so forth. In truth Novidori understood the importance of what her mission entailed. She was one of three who had infiltrated the Kaldorei's capital and the other two were elsewhere.

The Sindorei had shadowed them to the Kaldorei's temple of the moon. Where they entered before debating whether or nots she should try to infiltrate it. On one hand she may learn some valuable and priceless information that may get her up in her own people's hierarchy on the other hand she may be caught and killed and that was only if she was lucky. In the end Novidori made her choice and choice to follow them in as there was a high chance of her being able to escape if necessary.

Infiltrating there was somewhat tricky but Novidori was rather confident in her skills of infiltration and subterfuge. Eventually she had been able to slip in unnoticed which was sur[rising as the wards should have prevented her. It seemed as if they were malfunctioning. Soon Novidori was privy to their conversation. The Blood elf rouge had to admit she liked these giants sense of humour even if it was a tad vulgur. Surprisingly they claimed to be human though the way they described themselves was that they had been 'genetically enhanced'. Novidori wasn't new the to concept though she was rather surprised that it did not have anything to do with magic or sorcery which was surprising for the Blood Elf rogue.

Like the rest of the audience in the chamber Novidori was taken aback by their appearance. Alabaster white was their skin for all but to of them and their eyes also seemed to lack irises that normal humans had. The answer the giant who she presumed was in charge gave made her understand. Novidori had an understanding of human biology as such she knew about how human eyes adsorbed sunlight. She was also amused at what had happened to the arch druid and she had a nagging feeling that the one with the staff had something to do with it as he was the one that moved almost imperceptibly though it was only a tilt of his head. Though that could speak lengths of his power if he was able to suppress it so that it was barely detectable to untrained and even trained eyes. More importantly his power and skill was amazing if he could achieve a feat like that with just a glance.

All of the giants save the red robed one who looked like he was a metallic skeleton radiated power. The one with the strange runes on his helmet and the golden sword more so than all of them. Novidori could literally see the power and potential oozing off of him like a black alluring aura. Their faces ranged from a variety of things while it seemed all of them were almost flawless and near perfect there was a feral nature to them intrigued the blood elf rogue. Also looking at them she knew that all of those 'Night Lords' as they had referred to themselves as where veterans of some war or numerous ones. The way they held themselves though made one not see that as they appeared relaxed which made them more dangerous.

It was then that for some reason Novidori felt her blood run cold. At first she did not know why and was unsure as to what was going on and why she was feeling like that. Was something influencing her? Then she realised it source. One of the 'Night Lords' was looking almost imperceptibly at her. Novidori would have most likely not noticed it if her instincts that told she had been found or caught had been flaring off. Eventually the black eyed giant turned to face the other alliance delegates but what chilled Novidori Black blade the most was that she had seen the shadow of a smirk on his or its face. Now that smirk held some sort of amusement as it reached the giants eyes or at least seemed to Novidori was unsure if her mind was playing tricks on her. Given that the smiles they gave seemed to be more like a predator smiling to its prey when it is certain that its quarry cannot escape that definitely was not a good sign.

The Blood elf rogue thought that now was the best time to try and make her exit as there might not be another. She was inching away from her vantage point when one of the giants casually unsheathed its gladius and then just as casually tossed it in the air a few times before with startling and amazing speed threw it like a javelin at her position or more accurately right next to where she was hidden.

Knocked down from the impact Novidori landed with as much grace as Thunder lizard thumping heavily on the floor sure that she had heard several of her bones crack on landing. Before the blood elf rogue could even attempt to rise she felt the cold touch of metal pin her down gently. It was gentle but firm ensuring that she could not escape. Not that Novidori would make it far given her current condition. Several broken ribs did not make one run very fast neither did broken limbs.

It seemed that the Giants had detected her somehow due to her heartbeat as they claimed to be masters at detecting heartbeats. Novidori was no fool she knew at best that he life was measured in hours seconds at worst, and there was not a single scourge damned thing she could do to change that refutable fact. So Novidori Blackblade prepared herself for her untimely demise. "_Should have asked to for a posting in the ghostlands_" she thought to herself

* * *

Tyrande Whisperwind was shocked but she didn't let it show nor did she show her embarrassment at having an enemy spy being captured by her guests. She was surprised that these giants were able to detect a Blood elf spy by hearing the said spy's heartbeat. Before anything could be done she asked and had the alliance delegates leave the audience chamber they were escorted out by several sentinel's while some remained in place in case the Blood elf tried to try something. Though that was near impossible.

Said Blood elf was beneath the boot of one of the Night Lords as they called themselves pinned firmly underneath his boot but not too firm that she would be crushed. The said night Lord was named Sar Zell from what she had picked up.

Now that everyone had exited the chamber the one named Vandred spoke. "Now that everyone has left will you answer brother Ruven's question?" It was clear to Tyrande that the Night Lords as they called themselves expected an answer.

Tyrande nodded. "She is an agent of the Horde a member of the Sindorei the blood elves who joined the horde in the recent years" She explained stating the situation of the Blood elves and the existence of the horde.

"That is a start" Vandred stated inclining his head in thanks. "The next question is for her to answer thought." Turning to face the Blood elf he asked. "Am I wrong to assume that you were gathering intelligence for another while you are on a reconnaissance mission of some sort?" It was clear that the one named Vandred already knew this but just wanted the Blood Elf to confirm what he had just said.

The the Sindorei's credit she did not utter a word. That was at first before Sar Zell began the process of putting his foot down literally. "Stop it I'll talk." the blood elf gasped as she felt the pressure on the torso increase and then lessen.

"Please do not presume that you are in a position to refuse" Vandred stated his voice calm and cold. "If you refuse we can just rip the answers from your mind leaving you worse than a vegetable."

That seemed to trouble the Blood Elf more than the thought of being crushed but then again who wouldn't? "Yes I am or more like was now." she answered finally. It seemed that the Sindorei in question knew her life span had decreased dramatically.

"See was that that difficult now?" The one with the staff who had been called Ruven asked. Tyrande was unsure whether he was mocking the Blood Elf or was just asking her a regular question as the tone he used was indecipherable. Though from the look several of his brothers shot him seemed to say it was former and not the latter. One of the others the one named Talos muttered something indecipherable under his breath. Whatever it was it didn't sound pleasant in the least.

"I take it you were unaware of your uninvited guest" Vandred asked her turning around to look Tyrande in the eye who barely suppressed a flinch when looking into the iris lacking eye. It was not the fact that their eyes lacked irises that troubled Tyrande but more like what she was able to see in it. After all the saying did say that the eyes were the windows to the soul and what Tyrande thought she saw made her give an involuntary shiver.

Tyrande nodded before asking "how long were you aware of her presence?" what they said they had heard the blood elf's heartbeat was still fresh in the high priestess's mind. "Your brother the one you called Talos said you detected her heartbeat."

"We did" Vandred answered "We had detected her presence when she started shadowing us while we were in your city." he explained. "Being born on a sunless world has its advantages" Vandred admitted. "As such darkness for us does not exist."

Tyrande was taken aback by that but it did make some sense to here. The Kaldorei themselves had excellent night vision. "Where you unsure if she was aligned with my people?" the high priestess asked.

Vandred nodded. "We were unsure if you were trying to observe us from a different angle or if you were testing us" he admitted. Though when we sensed the hostile intent coming from her at your self nd your I believe that fool's title is arch druid we figured she must be a spy" the former Exalted explained as he and his brothers cast a glance at the Blood Elf.

"What do you intend to do with her?" Tyrande asked. The High Priestess wasn't so sure they were going to hand the Blood Elf over or not.

"Well if you don't want her we will most probably interrogate her and learn everything else about this world we are on" Vandred stated. "Then most probably we will dissect her and see what makes her tick" He added. "Variel here is very proficient in that art" Vandred explained.

The said Night Lord gave Vandred a glare that told everyone that he was unimpressed. Tyrannde had noticed that the one Astartes without white skin and black eyes seemed to have the look of disinterest in his ice blue ones. Tyrande for her part was slightly horrified with what Vandred had just stated

"Actually that reminds us" Ruven stated. "We were wondering if you could give us access to your archives were we could learn more about the world we have landed on."

* * *

**So there you have it. In short I was not overly happy with myself for this since I did start this chapter in June and only finished it now. In truth I was rather disappointed that nothing happened. Well not much at any rate so please bear with me for the time being. In truth I did write a part where Deltrain was back on the covenant working with his new servitors when I realised that I had made him go with Talos and co A.K.A First Claw. I have to admit I really stubbed myself in the toe with that one. So I had to go and rewrite the better half of this chapter and fix some of the story wise mistakes.**

**Though I have to admit Variel taking offence at being called an Ultramarine was nice even if I do say so myself. And I rather enjoyed writing the Night Lords whisper to each other having private conversation's while their captain listened in when they are supposed to be in a diplomatic meeting. thought it would be like the VII Legion at any rate.**

**As I stated at the start of the chapter I am still looking for a Beta so bear with some of the mistakes please. Also if any one else wants to be the beta for any of my other stories please PM me having people telling me I need to get a Beta reader gets rather sad when you can't get one. Not helping with my depression guys.**

**But anyway who cares about that (The depression part not the Beta part) I hope you enjoyed it. please leave a review or PM me if you have any feedback and/or ideas to give me it would be much appreciated.**

**Until next time**


End file.
